


A Kite Man Becomes A King.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Scene of Kite Man and Ivy Gotham Corn Factory Scene, Angst, Arguing, Canceled Marriage, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Former Kite Man/Ivy, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019) Season/Series 02, Harley Quinn Season 2 Episode 13, Hurt, I love Harley and Ivy Too, King - Freeform, King Kite Man, King Not A Simp, Kite Man - Freeform, Kite Man Becomes A King, Kite Man Dumps Ivy Before Wedding, Kite Man Is Not A Simp, Kite Man Stan, Kite Man Wisen Up, MGTOW Kite Man, No Beta, No Feminism, No Simping, Pro Kite Man, Red Pill Kite Man, Romance, Stan Kite Man, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: The very moment when Kite Man became a king and would not be played with emotionally.
Relationships: Charles "Chuck" Brown/Pamela Isley, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	A Kite Man Becomes A King.

**Author's Note:**

> If Kite Man wised up and took the red pill.

It's amazing and yet fucked up how much can change in one day. At one moment. Glancing at one visual of something you wish you hadn't. Wanting to forget the memory of a feeling that should have been meant for you, but instead of that, it was taken away by another. This is what Kite Man himself saw as of last night when he tried to recuse his beloved Ivy from being controlled by Dr. Psycho and nearly killing her friend, The Joker's former girlfriend and basically former slave and punching bag, Harley Quinn. After Psycho was defeated, what came next would change the course of what would've been the greatest moment of Kite Man's life. Glimpsing at the very image of Ivy and Harley, having nothing short of passionate and lustful sex, for him, as well as the entirety of Gotham City to see. After Psycho fainted from revealing such a sight, Harley, Ivy, but more importantly, Kite Man was at an awkward three-way Mexican standoff. Kite Man, real name Charles Brown was indeed hurt. So hurt that he immediately left without saying a word, leaving the two women by themselves, not even hearing Ivy call out to him and try and reach him but her words fall on deaf ears. One wouldn't blame a man for feeling cheated that his love was betrayed, regardless of the moment of passion, that love was in ruin to him now. 

  
The whole night that Kite Man returned home, he had locked the door, sitting completely still, not bothering to even answer his door that was knocked on by Ivy, nor even answering his cell phone either by call or texts from her as well. Charles would have the entire night to have a moment of clarity for himself as to how things got to where they have, why did it have to be this way, and where he himself would go from here. He wondered so much. Things were so perfect, or maybe he was so deluded in thinking things were perfect. Maybe now, he's just coming to the very realization that maybe, just maybe that his and Ivy's relationship was toxic as well. Maybe not in the sense of Joker and Harley, but even so, it was. He and Ivy we bad for one another. The relationship starts off with Ivy bring embarrassed of him, and him idolizing her as a goddess just for being with him. Now, there is no error in showing cherishing your lover, but not throwing your self-worth completely on your relationship status. Ivy fell for him because he was such an upbeat person (which is normally a GREAT start) but beyond that, they had zero common interests, which is important in a relationship. Perhaps he must've been the cause of it. It didn't exactly help that his future planning and dependence in her coupled with Ivy’s internalized doubts toward everything was going to cause a relationship to collapse at some point or even just a hinder in that relationship. But seeing Ivy cheat on him was even just as worse of a collapse. Kite Man was pretty sure now that Ivy had gone home because now there were no more sounds of knocking at the door or his phone going off. And he then falls asleep. If Ivy wanted to talk to him again, then they would have to meet somewhere to settle this situation for both of their own sakes.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
The very next morning, Kite Man had woken to the sound of his phone, it was another text from Ivy.

  
_"Chuck, we have to talk. Please. Meet me at the old Gotham Corn Factory."_

The Gotham Corn Factory. It was Kite Man's dream venue location where he had wanted to marry Ivy. But after what happened, after all, he saw and what he now realizes, to save himself, and to a degree save her from a life that would spell doom for them both he knew what he had to do. It would benefit both Ivy and more importantly himself. He would just need her to speak the truth about why. And he would look to do that. And without wasting any time, he leaves his apartment and then goes to soar into the sky to meet Ivy. For the last time. 

  
**The Gotham Corn Factory.**   
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kite Man was now flying over the entire city of Gotham. Remembers where the factory is because he'd been there before all his early childhood. But his face still resembled the expression he had last night finding his eyes watch Ivy and Harley ravage one another as if their lives depended on sex. Which Kite Man maybe had depended on as well which is one of the many flaws he suffers from, but he knew he would have to do something he himself had been afraid to do. But it was rather this or nothing. Now, or never. And that's when he spots Ivy waving at him to come down and he does so. He and Ivy. Face to face. Eye to eye. One last time.

"Tada!" Ivy greets. "Look, the old Gotham Corn factory. I got the place off Condiment King, in which he surprisingly just gave it up. See? Now, you and I can get married here. You know, if you wish to still marry this old gal? Huh?"

  
Kite Man's stoic expression did not change since yesterday since he left from home, and since he arrived and landed here. Arm crossed as well as his face crossed between resentment, sadness, anger, all of the above, and yet he was so calm and unmoving. Ivy expression changed as to see this wasn't working.

Sighing to herself, she starts "Okay. That was terrible. But, Chuck, thanks for coming here to give me the chance to talk to you." She said.

"Why did you do it?" Kite Man immediately says and rather bluntly. He was putting her on the spot. "All I wanna know...is why?"

"I..." She starts trying her best to not stutter. "I don't know. I-I fucked up, Chuck. In all honestly, I swear I had a better answer for myself after that with Harley. What I and she did was just a stupid fling. In heat of the moment-"

"Huh. In heat. That's being specific." Kite Man said.

That stung. Ivy had never ever in her life heard Chuck act or sound this way and it was surprising and scary to her. And rarely did things scare her unless its deep personal issues. Ivy had to sigh to herself and regain herself after those words.

"Okay, I deserve every bit of that," Ivy said. Listen, please. That shit with me and Harley, I can promise you will never, ever happen again. I love you. And-"

  
"Bullshit." Kite Man said quickly. That is not loving. It's guilt. Love is trust and you broke that trust by not being honest with me!"

  
"I know Chuck and I'm sorry!" Ivy exclaimed.

  
"Well, it's not good enough!" Kite Man said raising his voice. "You know, maybe I should've seen it coming but goddamn it Ivy, I trusted you! And you know, I can't even be surprised at this point."

  
Suddenly, Ivy got crossed. "The fuck is that suppose to mean?" Ivy asked now irritated. 

"It means," Kite Man said. "I should've known that is was going to happen. I'm just surprised this didn't happen sooner. And come on, Ivy. I know for a fact you're not in love with me. It's one thing to not tell me and hide it from me, but for you to go around behind my back, and with Joker's sloppy seconds mind you, that's a spit to my face."

  
Poison Ivy: Chuck! For the love of FUCKING GOD, I WAS DRUNK! OKAY?

Kite Man: DON'T. Ivy, just don't. STOP. We're way beyond bullshit. Know to quit when you're ahead. I did as of last night. And being drunk or in heat of the moment, does not change the fact that you still cheated on me! The cheating, the betrayal STILL happened! THAT'S NO EXCUSE! 

  
Ivy was again very much scared and surprised by Kite Man screaming. She wanted to yell back, but she had not wanted to have this right now. She wanted things to go smoothly.

  
Poison Ivy: God fuck it. Look, Chuck, please. I'm in no mood to yell, scream, or holler with you right now, okay? I called you here to make things right with you. I want this. Besides, Harley is in Arkham right now, and that means we still have a chance. We can still do this.

  
Taking his hand she says "We can still get married, and make things okay again. We can." Ivy calmly said.

However, Kite Man takes his hand away out of hers, shocking her yet again. "Hell...NO." He says plainly. Ivy couldn't believe it. " I should've known, the third time I proposed, every step in our relationship Ivy, I've had to do over, over, and over and I'm not! After what I've seen last night!? After that!? I'm not going through with that! And the worse part is that I still wanna marry you and because I still love you but it's very obvious that YOU don't!" 

  
You would have to create a meter for every time Ivy was surprised right now.

  
Kite Man: I may be simple, but I'm not a fool. And unlike you, I'm not a coward. You used me, Ivy. You used me because I was a safe bet for you. The sure thing because you're too cowardly to admit what your true feelings actually are and I won't have it! You can't even admit to me that your feelings lie in Harley! You've always had and it's because she's in love with you! I swear the ego and feminism is beyond just ridiculous right now. Harley had wanted to break us apart since she found out about us. Before I left the roof that night, I've always known that Harley needed some excuse to see this fail. What I didn't expect what for Psycho of all people to solidify that agenda by her. But that's when I realized Ivy, because of my actions in wanting this to work, we don't know anything personal about one another, we have nothing common, fuck it we don't even work out our issues because of how insecure we are! 

Poison Ivy: Goddamn it! Chuck, _you_ were the one that wanted this! _You_ pursued this relationship! _You_ pushed for this! _You_ proposed to me and now you're fucking backing out? Correct me if I'm wrong, but _who's_ the one that came with me to _my_ house, stripping naked and hopping in _my_ bed mind you, thinking it was a fucking date!? An used you? Used!? _You_ nagged me into this thing! 

Kite Man: And I've acknowledged that every day! Because I didn't have the balls to admit it because of how badly I wanted to raise my self-esteem, and in the process, I realized I was hindering my dignity and self-worth! But at least I have the balls and guts to finally admit it! WHY CAN'T YOU!? 

  
Ivy once again, couldn't find the answer. As much as she tried to find one...she doesn't.

  
"Yeah." Kite Man says lowly. "I thought so. Don't make this difficult as it already is, Ivy. It is hard enough, for me to finally admit it but since you refuse to because you have the case of the chicken shits, I will. Ivy, I'm not the person for you."

  
Ivy didn't see this coming at all. Was Chuck actually saying what she thinks he's about to say?

"So..." Ivy says sadly. "What are you saying, that you don't wanna marry anymore? That...that it's over?"

  
Kite Man: ...Figured that out on your own, did ya? Ivy, when this started, I've always wanted your trust and love. I wanted to feel that I can be with you in a loving relationship. But now, I know that's a lie. I trusted you with my life, but I can't seem to do that now. And even now...I can't trust you with my heart. 

Ivy's eyes widened. She used these exact words on Harley when she told her feelings from Wonder Woman's ever so ridiculous invisible airplane. She told Harley she was marrying Kite Man and when they left, Harley was alone crying to herself, feeling that she no longer had a place in her life. And now, Ivy was feeling the reality of Deja-Vu crashing down on her head. 

  
Poison Ivy: Was it a mistake, then? Were we a mistake? 

  
Kite Man: ...The best mistake I've made. But it's the last one I'll make. The wedding is off. I can't trust you anymore. But, for my self-respect, and to ensure we go our separate ways in a peaceful manner, I hope you figure out what you want. Because I do. And I deserve that. I deserve the best. 

Ivy starts to have tears well up and fall, grasping what just happened as Kite Man turns away and says "Have a nice life." And with that he flies away, leaving Ivy all by herself and is now crying and on her knees as she comes to grips that she and Chuck are over.

**Author's Note:**

> More Pro Kite Man stories to come! Comments would be very much appreciated, please!


End file.
